oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Manami Tamura
Manami Tamura (田村 麻奈実, Tamura Manami?) is Kyousuke's childhood best friend. She is described as 'plain'. She has a crush on Kyousuke and blushes to his compliments. She becomes comically blind when she is not wearing her glasses and seems to sprout dog ears when complimented. Despite Kyousuke's oblivious disposition and the way he categorizes her as an old woman in a young girl's body, she continues to love him unconditionally and would support his romance with any girl other than Kirino. Appearance Manami has short, dark brown hair with bangs over her forehead and some slightly framing her face. Her eyes are light grey, accompanied by her red-rimmed glasses. Despite seeming plain, she is considered to have a cute face. She's 17, but her face makes her look younger. Manami weighs 50 kg and her measurements are B84 / W59 / H86. Personality As Kyousuke describes it, Manami is an "old lady stuck in the body of a teenage girl". She is gentle, soft-spoken, and always supportive of Kyousuke, giving him advice or just listening to his everyday concerns, just like an elder. Manami is also the passive-aggressive type. Whenever she is upset or angry on certain matters, Manami would still speak in her usual soft tone albeit in an ominous way, much to the fright to those around her, including Kyousuke. Background Manami is the eldest daughter of two siblings, and is currently living in a detached home with her grandparents and her brother Iwao. She has been Kyousuke's childhood friend for a long time, as illustrated by the good relations between the Tamura and Kousaka families, and she serves as Kyousuke's constant companion and confidante at school. Plot Past In the past, Manami used to play with Kirino and Kyousuke. It is shown that she was responsible for Kyousuke's changes and made him realize that he couldn't do everything on his own and that he was a normal person. Kirino both blames her for Kyousuke's sudden changes and envies how much time they spend together. Manami then tells Kirino how siblings cannot get married, and thus earning Kirino's ire for years to come. Manami's Normal Life Her normal life is almost like every high schooler should have, similar to Kyousuke but a bit serious and hardworking. Trivia *Despite being stated to be 160 cm officially, fans tend to believe that she is closer to Kirino's height, thus making Manami between 163-164 cm. This is because in the anime she appears to be taller than Kuroneko despite both having the same height (Kuroneko is 160 cm, thus making Manami 163-164 cm, a closer range to Kirino's height). In the manga, her height is shown to be the same as Kuroneko while in the light novel, no comparison image was properly shown between Manami, Kirino, and Kuroneko so it can be assumed that she's shown as the proper height in the light novel which stated her height as 160 cm. *Although she seem fragile and kind, she can become serious and show her unkind side. (e.g. "Stopping Kyousuke from being condemned by his class"In the Light Novel Vol. 11, Kyousuke gotten Akimi Sakurai into an accident and his class was condemning him. Manami became angry, intervened and had put a stop to the condemnation. & "Cat-fight with Kirino") References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tamuras